


Baby it

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira spotted something on his way home on a rainy day. He's got a big kind heart.





	Baby it

“Hey there.” Akira crooned as he knelt slowly. His umbrella was sheltering him and the little tabby he had spotted. Cold, wet and alone the mews had attracted him on his way back to his place. “Aren’t you adorable? Don’t you need some help?” He carefully picked up the kitten before he tucked it into his jacket.

He ignored the little prickles that sank through his shirt as he supported the kitten with one hand and held his umbrella with the other. He knew the kitten was just trying to grab onto something warm and secure. It was better than the wet streets.

“Far better than shivering and maybe drowning back here.” Akira said softly. He gently stroked the kitten as he made his way down the pathway. Everything was wet, slippery and cold. His boots were good ones but he was still taking his time. He had slipped a time or two and with the kitten in his arms he did not want a repeat.

The mews were a little quieter by the time he reached the front door. He was a little amused and a little alarmed. Who knew how long the grey tabby had been out there. It honestly did not matter because Akira was bringing her inside. What came after the kitten was warm, dry and fed… well that would be later. He could worry about that when it came up.

First thing first was to warm up the kitten. Akira had to juggle his umbrella a bit as he searched for his keys but he managed it. He got a few weak claw digs but he ignored them and concentrated on the heavy door to his apartment.

Well, it was not just his place but that was going to come later. The kitten with the weak mews first. Getting dry and dealing with everything else after. Way after.

He opened the door and backed into it closing his umbrella onehanded as he did. Akira sighed as he shook the umbrella as much as he could before he dropped it into the umbrella stand. He would take care of that in a few moments.

His jacket he carefully peeled off of himself while he held the kitten. She was soaking wet but a bit livelier. Blue eyes flashed at him while Akira dropped the jacket on the mat. The wet sound made him wince. Those could not stay there for very long. No way that they would.

“Before I cause a bigger mess.” Akira softly crooned. “How about we get you some nice warm towels.” He toed off his wet boots with a bit of difficulty but he managed it. He was not going to drag that mess inside on his good wooden floors. “And get you all warmed up?”

He got a mew and a wiggle as a reply. Akira knew that it did not mean the kitten understood him. Most likely all she understood was that something weird, most likely a predator. Was holding her. But that was not going to stop him from imagining that she agreed. Nothing was stopping him from doing that.

X

“Aren’t you an adorable little…” Akira hummed as he moved the brushes from where there were drying on the rack on the table. He moved the mostly dry kitten with one hand as with his other he relocated the rack. “Less than usual.” He noted as he counted the brushes. “Sounds like something is almost complete.” The tabby gave a soft mew and he chuckled. “Adorable, sweet and warm.” He crooned.

Mostly warm. He had turned up the heat but the apartment was already warm as it was. He loved the look of the place but nobody liked to walk on bare tiles or wooden floors when they were cold. He could wear shoes but Akira liked going barefooted sometimes. It was nice.

Besides it was not as if he was living alone. Akira moved a few things aside before he pulled up a chair and took the blue towel to wrap the kitten up. the kettle was on the stove and if he were to strain his ears he knew he would hear the bubbling as the water heated up. even over the rain, he knew it from experience. The kettle was just like that.

A shop find so long ago. Both of them had found it. It may not fit in the apartment to some people but for Akira. it was a nice reminder of a shop tucked away far away and a lovely afternoon just hunting.

Akira glanced to the curtains that blocked the window. Specially bought yes but specially dyed too. He had played a part in that. A part in making this place all theirs and it had been fun. He gently rubbed the kitten down with the towel smiling at the mewls that escaped and the small wiggles that the cat tried to give.

“Patience, don’t you want to be nice and warm?” Akira cooed as he gently rubbed her and patted her with the thick towel. I’m the one that rescued you, you know.” He shook his head even as he gently rubbed the paw she was trying to bat at him. “I hope I get an apology when you’re curled up and full from what I make for you.”

Speaking of which… he glanced at the tuna can I had placed on the counter. There was some milk in the fridge too, some goat’s milk and cow’s milk. How could he get her to drink though? Maybe drip by drip? What a task that would be. But that would be fun too.

“You’re really interesting you know that?” Akira laughed softly as he settled the cat on the table. The kettle was still boiling, the rain was still falling outside. She tried to scramble to her feet but the blanket he had her on was way too thick for her to waddle away. It was funny to watch though. “I’ve got you.” Akira whispered as he softly continued to dry her. He gave into a small kiss to her head before he continued to rub her down. “I’ve got you.”

X

Yusuke was unsure to what alerted him. He had been working for such a long time. Just necessary breaks all the time but at some point he was aware that someone was home. Maybe it was the change in the temperature.

Akira had turned up the heat and now it was spreading throughout the entire apartment. For that to happen, he must have been home for quite some time. Yusuke wanted to believe that Akira had not looked in on him during that time but sometimes when he was fully engrossed it was hard to notice the slight changes in things.

He got to his feet and stretched. His canvas sat where it was. His next piece. He still had quite some ways until it was finished the way that he wanted it to be completed. Right now, there was just a glimpse of the beauty that he was trying to show, just a small glimpse.

He had a door that he wanted to open and right now the current canvas was just allowing for a peek through the keyhole. A small peek at that.

He shifted in his indoor shoes before he carefully cleaned up his surroundings. A warmer house meant that Akira might have gotten wet. Or that Akira was cooking. Maybe baking.

He certainly was a treat himself when he got to baking. Yusuke loved to watch Akira but watching him cook or bake was always a treat. Akira got so into it. He would tie up the messy curls he had allowed to grow after graduation. Tie it onto his head before he pulled out his apron and got to work.

Even his working of coffee needed focus. Yusuke had fallen for Akira’s intense focused look. It was adorable, it was engaging. It deserved to be put on a canvas. One day he would do just that. He had drawn Akira many times but every time he did it he found something else to highlight. Another way to draw the man he loved.

He closed the studio door behind himself and began his journey down to the kitchen. With every step he felt the air grow warmer and warmer. He could even hear Akira faintly.

He was not expected what he saw in the kitchen however. The sounds had warned him a little but he saw Akira shirtless a pair of old soft pants on as he held a wrapped bundle in one hand as he sat at their table.

“Someone is enjoying themselves.” Yusuke noted as his eyes fell onto the finished coffee. “What’s going on here?” A soft mewl startled him and he met Akira’s wide grin. “Akira.”

“Hey.” Akira smiled as he shifted the wrapped towels in his arms. Yusuke shook his head at the grey head that popped out. “Guess what I found outside.”

“Outside?” Yusuke glanced at their window. “The rain’s been heavy.”

“Uh huh.” Akira smiled. “You’ve been complaining about little things getting in remember?” Yusuke shook his head when Akira pressed a soft kiss to the kitten’s head. “Let’s keep her. Carry her to the vet and get her all checked out. We can customize her tags.”

“It sounds as if you already have this planned out.” Yusuke pointed out as he grabbed a mug. He carefully poured himself a cup of coffee before he took the seat next to Akira. he ignored Akira’s low chuckle and with his free hand he pulled back the towel enough to look the kitten over. “She’s thin.”

“We’ll fatten her up in no time. She’ll be all over the place. We’ll keep her out the studio for now but she’ll have plenty of fun in the apartment.” Akira pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek but he knew that it was mostly a bribe. “How do you feel about this?”

“I always thought that gradually we would add to us.” Yusuke took a sip of the coffee as he gently rubbed the kitten’s ear. “More plants, more signs of life. This is our place. We’ve made our marks. Our stamps.” He smiled when Akira leaned against him and when the kitten rubbed against his finger. “A pet would be nice. I’m sure in time she will make a fine subject. The room that you like to nap in-“

“Let me guess.” Akira pressed another kiss to his cheek before he stole Yusuke’s cup and took a heart sip. “You’re already thinking about the two of us posing there for you. Have I mentioned how much I love you? And how incredible you are?” Akira laughed softly.

“Only this morning.” Yusuke whispered. The smile that spread across Akira’s face at his words was so beautiful and inspiring that if it were not for the kitten in Akira’s arms… well. Restraint was good too. “But don’t let me stop you. I love to hear how much you care.” Yusuke murmured. “Almost as much as I enjoy telling you the same.” And it was true, although he preferred to show Akira more than speak. It was fine though. Akira was one of the few people that understood him. That was why they were here. And now it looked as though they had added another to their number.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story... It was the biggest throwaway joke in the chat but somehow I got this idea? Nada said she was cold and in the rain and something and lightbulbs went off.


End file.
